Boar Prime
| notes = }} The Boar Prime is an ancient Orokin automatic shotgun that serves as an upgraded version of the Boar. The Boar Prime further improves on the strengths of the Boar, focusing on a high rate of fire, spread, and magazine capacity, on top of improving overall damage. This gives the Boar Prime extremely high damage per second, mitigated only by the short-comings of its predecessor, with its inability to effectively engage targets past short range. On June 29, 2015, it was announced that the Boar Prime would enter the Prime Vault and be retired from the reward tables on July 7, 2015. Any preexisting components or fully-built weapons would remain as is. Boar Prime, along with Mag Prime and Dakra Prime, was again accessible from June 28th 2016 to July 26th, 2016 when the Prime Vault was unsealed. Boar Prime, Dakra Prime, Mag Prime, Rhino Prime, Ankyros Prime, and Boltor Prime were unvaulted on June 27 2017. |build1mission = |build2mission = |build3mission = |blueprintmissionps4 = |build1missionps4 = |build2missionps4 = |build3missionps4 = |blueprintmissionxb1 = |build1missionxb1 = |build2missionxb1 = |build3missionxb1 = }} Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High rate of fire. *High status chance, can reach 100% status per pellet with 4 status+elemental combo mods. (Status should be calculated before multishot is added as the weapon card does not properly take extra pellets into account.) *Fully automatic. *Wide spread is ideal for fighting large crowds of weak units. *High pellet count. *Good critical chance. Disadvantages: *Damage drops off over distance. *Low damage (Second lowest of all shotguns). *Slow reload speed. *Poor ammo economy. *Strong recoil, although manageable. *Wide spread can be ideal for crowds but this in turn lowers effective range, recommending closer combat situations. Comparisons: *'Boar Prime', compared to the Boar. **Higher base damage. (184.0 vs. 176.0) ***Higher damage. (119.6 vs. 96.8) ***Slightly higher damage. (27.6 vs. 26.4) ***Lower damage. (36.8 vs. 52.8) **Higher pellet count. (9 vs. 8) **Higher rate of fire. (4.67/sec vs. 4.17/sec) **Higher critical chance. (15.0% vs. 10.0%) **Higher critical damage. (2.0x vs. 1.5x) **Higher status chance. (30.0% vs. 20.0%) **Slightly slower reload. (2.8s vs. 2.7s) Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Notes *It is possible to reach 100% status chance with the Boar Prime before the use of multishot mods (Which will result in a real 100% status chance per pellet). *The original counterpart, the Boar, was removed from the market in , making the Boar Prime the first prime weapon to phase out its predecessor. **The Boar was added back into circulation in , several updates after the Boar Prime was removed from Void drop tables. *The listed damage is actually the total of all the pellets' damage value. The actual damage per pellet is 13.29 , 3.07 and 4.09 . *Along with various other shotguns, the Boar Prime's stats were increased with , however several aspects were nerfed, specifically reload speed, fire rate, and status chance. Tips *Using the Shotgun Scavenger aura, Team Ammo Restore, and/or the Shotgun Ammo Mutation mod is highly recommended due to the weapon's high fire rate. It tends to chew through ammo quickly, especially when modded. Trivia *It was released in , along with the Mag Prime and Dakra Prime. *Its central drum section rotates when firing (not that obvious as it is quite fast) and reloading, making it a non-static model. *The Boar Prime, along with the Dakra Prime, is specifically mentioned as being a Tenno creation, unlike other Prime items said to be created by the Orokin. Media All new primes.jpg boar-prime-orokin-derelict-defense.jpg Boar Prime Colour Customization.png|Boar Prime Colour Customization Warframe-U17-Boar_Prime_Builds A Gay Guy Reviews Boar Prime, The 24K Steamroller Lets Max (Warframe) E36 - Boar Prime + 75p Giveaway! Boar Prime Warframe Boar Prime Pro Buillds 4 Forma Update 13.2.4-0 Boar Prime Worth It? (Builds Tests) Warframe Boar Prime Setup Discussions (Update L7) BOAR PRIME - Fastest Shotgun in the game? Warframe Patch History }} See Also *Boar, the original counterpart of this shotgun. *Prime, the Orokin enhancement to a Warframe or weapon. de:Boar Prime fr:Boar Prime Category:Shotgun Category:Prime Category:Primary Weapons Category:Update 10 Category:Weapons Category:Tenno Category:Impact Damage Weapons